The blood of a wolf
by ms.blue24
Summary: its about this girl and she's feeling a bit teensy when this boy came


THE BLOOD OF A WOLF EPISODE 1

THE BLOOD OF A WOLF EPISODE 1 THE LONE WOLF MEETS ANOTHER

You all might think this is just a normal boring story of some wolf but this story is different it's my life as a teenager and its tough especially if a have the blood of a wolf. But one day one transferred student came, he acted weird, but it was like I could sense something from him he was different I could tell that he was going to change my life like no one else and no more normal acting for me I was going to be myself my wolf self.

"MIA!'' Carla yelled. "did ya hear, did ya did ya'' Carla still yelling. "Hear about what?'' I asked. "There is a new student transferring here and it's a boy!'' Carla still, yelling. As she was talking, the bell ringed. I grabbed her hand and quickly ran to class. We made it just in time, we huffed and puffed as we took our seats. The teacher walked in. "Aright class as some of you already know we have a transferred student today" she said. But none of the class was listening so she had to repeat herself. As she was doing that the boy slowly walked in, I notice a scar on his arm, not a big one but a medium size scar.

When he arrived fully in the class he introduced himself his name was Delvon. When I looked at his clothes he long gray-ish pants and a blue sweater, I guessed everyone noticed too because they started laughing and giggling but to me he was rocking the clothes but the teacher gave everyone F's for laughing at a transferred student. The teacher asked if there were any more seats open for Delvon. "There's one by Mia'' Carla exclaimed. So the teacher told him to sit by me. I looked at him he had dark blue eyes and they were pretty like the ocean. I was trying to get a good look at him but he noticed me so I look away, I could tell his deep blue eyes were still staring at me and I was scared. Then I was saved by the bell. It was time for lunch! In lunch I was telling Carla what happened and then I saw him eating by himself I felt bad for him, he don't have any friends. "Hey Carla I'm going over there were Delvon is cause he don't have no friends you coming?" I asked. "Oh over there with him, no, he wouldn't answer or talk to nobody in class." Carla said firmly. I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the table where Dalvon was. "hi Delvon, can I sit here please?" I asked. He said nothing wasn't talking to me and was almost done with his food. "Mia I don't hate you I just don't know you" Delvon said. He left quickly and left the café. He left be blushing and thinking oh how happy I felt he even knew my name. then I caught myself thinking I'm a wolf I can't go out with a human what was I thinking. But that was the time I did not know that he too was a wolf like me.

I wanted to know what Delvon was up to so I followed him down the thought where was he going, and she thought he was acting strange, but she wanted to see what was up to so she kept going. Delvon turned around but Mia wasn't quick enough to go behind something so she was standing very still. "what are you doing" he asked. He looked angry but annoyed at the same time. With that face she couldn't tell him that she was following him. So she, lied "Well I-I just wanted to get t-to know you b-better" she said in a shocking voice. "Ok you want to know let's go'' he said. When we stopped we were outside. " Hey where are we going cause if were ditching I don't want to do it!" I said. He frowned "I thought wanted to learn more about me." "I do but…" I softly said. "Then let's go!" he exclaimed. He grabbed my hand and pulled he had such amazing strength. We went to the park first to get some ice cream. We sat on the bleachers and ate. "Hey you got ice cream on your face." He said. "Where, where!" I said. He came up close and licked it off. "Right there!" he laughed. I was blushing red hot. I got mad cause he teased me but he was smiling and it was cute so I couldn't stay mad. After that we went to the woods and played tag. I couldn't believe how fast he was but I was faster because of the whole wolf thing. I looked up as I was running and remembered it was a full moon tonight. I stopped. Delvon looked back, I had to hurry before I changed I ran all the way to my house and was ready to change. I looked at the moon and started changing and turned into my wolf form. I was white and gray and had cute silver eyes. I went into the woods then heard footsteps, out of the blue a wolf came it was gray but I didn't know who it was then I looked at the wolfs eyes it was dark blue just like….oh my gosh it's Delvon he's the only one with eyes like that but I bet he couldn't tell it was me. So I howled and played with him for a bit then left cause I had to get away from him when I change back into a human.


End file.
